Magus Mens
Shamanism, spirit dancing, rune magic, wizardry; the Magus Mens is home to masters of them all. Magus Mens is a guild of mages where aspiring apprentices become masters of the arcane. The Magus Mens have their academy in Tiir, in Elfwood, which is split up in four sections, each teaching their school of magic. This academy has become an inter-racial hotspot for mages of all kinds. With the spirit dancers from Yantsu Island, shamans from Targus, rune mages from Nightweald and wizards from The Dragonlands, Magus Mens becomes '''the '''place where any aspiring mage should go to hone their art. Magus Mens has met a lot of threats and even offensive acts from the Hand of Divinity, but they remain stalwart nontheless. After all, the Hand of Divinity will (mostly) stick to their own area, in The Western Valley. Magus Mens is home to masters of all styles of magic, but at the head of the guild is a master of all: Porthus Bjornson. This human is renowned for how he helped the Khronum, preparing them for the destiny they have been given. Porthus is the only known person who have mastered each and every style of magic to perfection, making him an entity comparable with higher beings. In fact, word has it that Porthus is more than what meets the eye... History Magus Mens was not always as great as it is now. A few years before Locux launched his attack upon The Mortal Realm, Porthus had sowed the seeds that would bloom into this glorious guild. Porthus began to carefully select individuals with outstanding magical aptitude from all around The Mortal Realm and began to help them hone their magical art. He taught them the delicacy and complexity of magic and how it was not to be used for selfish, malicious purposes. At first, Porthus claimed to be a chronomage, having mastered the art of time. This in itself was an impressive deed but over time, he revealed how it was not only wizardry he had mastered. He had mastered them all. The word quickly spread and more young mages sought the audience of Porthus. The first years of Magus Mens, the guild resided in a cave known as 'The Demon's Maw', in The Eastern Valley. It was remote, hidden and they had peace to hone their art. But Porthus quickly realized that with all these new students, he would need some more space. Fortunately, he was very good friends with the High Elf Ethella, who had become the supreme leader of the High Elves at this point, after she overthrew the fae and spread the High Elf colonies northwards. Ethella had a lot of space in Elfwood and if needed, she could always just grow more. So therefore, Porthus used this beneficial acquaintance and was allowed a large area in Tiir, which later became the great academy of Magus Mens. Today, Porthus resides in a tower placed in the high mountain-ranges by The Three Valleys, which is connected to Tiir through a magical portal which he can traverse in an instant. However, he is a hearty man who gladly speaks to his students face-to-face. He is a loved and respected man, who has fulfilled the dreams of dozens upon dozens of mages, who sought perfection.